Temptation
by Saphalina
Summary: Because of who they are they could never admit to loving the other, and yet that's exactly what they wanted to do, they tried to resist the temptation but could not help falling back in each others arms.
1. bitter sweet

**Temptation**

**A/N I got the idea for this story in an English lesson at school, I have no idea where the idea came from but I got it and that's al that matters.**

**I do not own pirates of the Caribbean (wails in self pity) but on the bright side I do own the plot. Anyways enough of my ramblings, onwards with the story.**

Everyone said that I should not go back to him, that I would only get hurt but I was never any good at resisting temptation and trying to resist him would be pointless. No one could resist his charm and rugged good looks.

I can remember clearly the first time I laid eyes on him. I was working in a bar in Tortuga and all of my colleagues, if you could even call fellow whores that, were bustling around getting themselves ready as rumor had it that the famous Captain Jack Sparrow would be coming to our bar tonight and everyone wanted to be the first to bed him that night.

As I went out on "the hunt", as us whores call it, for my first customer I saw a mysterious man in the corner, he was clearly a pirate as he was wearing the typical pirate garb. Due to my inquisitive nature I starting moving towards him to get a better look, as I skirted round the miniature brawls and the poker games drunken men were playing I only thought of getting a look at the strangers face. As I grew closer I noticed that he was quite handsome with high cheek bones, chocolate brown eyes rimmed in dark kohl, and the most unusual hair which was long and had as many trinkets in it as a tit for tat store. I decided that this man would be perfect for my first client and started to move closer swaying my hips in a seductive manner.

The mysterious man was already surrounded by whores but I knew that I could easily beat the others as I was far more appealing with natural good looks which did not need enhancing like there own faces, many of my clients loved my green/blue eyes which reminded them of the sea which they loved so dearly and my ebony colored hair that reached my back reminded them of the sky at night when they were out in the middle of the ocean. As the other whores saw me coming, the sighed and started to move away obviously resigned to the fact that they were not going to get the man if I wanted him, I always got what I wanted. One of the whores brushed past me and snarled in my ear "This isn't over bitch; you aren't going to get away with stealing all of the good guys around here."

"Push off." I replied bitterly. It always annoyed me how all the girls were jealous of me, I understood it but it still annoyed me. It wasn't as if I was stealing every good looking rich man from under their noses, they still had their fare share I may be a whore but I certainly wasn't greedy when it cam to men.

I walked the rest of the distance over to his table and the proceeded to lean over, my cleavage barely being restrained by my skimpy dress, and asked in my most seductive voice "Hey good looking, want to have some fun?"

The way he looked up at me with those big brown mischievous eyes was heart melting, I just wanted to lose myself in his eyes and stay there forever, they were so warm and comforting, and normally men's eyes were just full of lust and a desire to fulfill themselves with no intentions on pleasing the whore. My heart soared when he grinned, his golden teeth glinting in the dim light of the bar. He quickly stood up and led me to his room only saying on the way; "My name's Captain Jack Sparrow by the way, but you can call me Jack for tonight."

That night was one of the best nights in my whole entire life experience of being a whore, and believe me when I say that I've had a lot of experience. Jack Sparrow certainly knew how to please a woman, when we were finished he left me wanting more, I knew no matter how many men I slept with, I would never be able to be satisfied the way he had satisfied me.

Ever since that night I haven't been able to get enough, every time he came in to port I would search for him immediately, and every time he left my heart broke a little inside. Piece by piece my heart fell slowly, painfully apart, it was as if every time he left someone stuck a knife into my heart and twisted it round and just when it was beginning to heal, he would turn up again and leave me afterwards.

I still worked as a whore, nothing would change that as there were no other jobs going and being a whore was what I was good at. But I didn't have many customers as I lost my seductive charms around them as all I wanted was Jack, no one else would do and they were all inexperienced boys in comparison.

My friends repeatedly told me that if this carried on that I would up heart broken, they constantly reminded me that he a woman in every port and that he would never just settle for me when he could have so many more women. But I could not resist, the temptation was too strong. Even if he didn't love me and only saw me as a convenience for his sexual needs, I needed him, I loved him. Yes you heard that right, me a common Tortuga whore had fallen I love with a pirate after promising myself that I would never fall for a client, it was a promise that all whore would make and most of them managed to keep it, but I could not, he was far too enticing.

I stand here now as an example of how cruel life is, how a prostitute should never fall in love with a pirate and how bitter unrequited love can actually make you feel.

**A/N Should I leave it there, or carry it on, do you want her to snap and finally admit her feelings to Jack, or should she just carry on how she is, or should she become suicidal? Please tell me what you want, mucho gracias.**

**okay please please please review. If I don't get reviews I will send evil plot bunnies of doom to everyone. (evil cackle)**


	2. The pirate

**A/N Okay this is Jack's point of view of the whole thing, this will probably be the last chapter in this, I'm not too sure, I'll have to decide after the reviews. This is going to be slightly awkward as I've tried to do it from a guy's perspective and along the lines of what I think Jack thinks like.**

The first time I ever met her was when we docked in Tortuga after months at sea, doing what pirates do best, stealing from the rich. I don't remember much of the night, before I saw her, all I remember is that I was sat I a corner surrounded by whores.

For once in my life, none of the women took my fancy, they all seemed overly primped and perfect, and I can't stand perfection, as it's too unnatural. Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed a beautiful woman heading towards me, her eyes, I could tell even from that distance, were a green/blue that sparkled in the low light just like the ocean I sailed on, and her dark almost ebony coloured hair was as beautiful as the night sky. She reminded me of everything I loved, the sun, sea, sky…Freedom.

It was then that I realised that I was still surrounded by whores. I tensed, thinking that there would be some kind of fight about the situation, but then, to my surprise, the whores just sighed and got up and left leaving my with the mystery goddess.

I fought for control over my mouth so that I wouldn't be sat there gapping like a fish as she leaned over my table, her large cleavage precariously close to falling out of her extremely skimpy dress, and she whispered seductively in my ear "Hey good looking, want to have some fun?"

I probably looked like a little boy that just had all his birthdays and Christmas's at once, but I didn't care. I could sense that this was going to be the most memorable nights of my life.

I remember wondering whether my pants had shrunk with the sea water as I had never felt them feel so tight before. Wasting no time, I grinned, flashing her golden teeth, and stood up. "My name's Captain Jack Sparrow by the way, but you can call me Jack for tonight"

That night I had the most excitement and release from pleasuring a whore that I have ever had before. If it hadn't have been for the fact that we were leaving the following day at dawn I would have stayed and pleasured her night after night. I doubt I would have gotten bored with her. She was intoxicating, once would never have been enough with her; she left you wanting more.

Ever since that night I have never been with another woman, whore or not. I felt that no one else could compare, not that I would ever tell her that of course. Every time I came into port she would be there waiting and I was only too happy to oblige. Whenever I had to leave, my gut wrenched for I never wanted to leave her. Whilst I was away from her the churning in my stomach would never cease, not until I returned to her.

I knew she still worked as a whore; it was her way of surviving in the hell pit called Tortuga. But that didn't stop me from wondering whether she found pleasure in the others, thinking about the countless times she was having sex whilst I was away, completely celibate. Thinking about whether the other men were better than me, for I knew she would only get the best men in Tortuga.

Again and again I had tried to tell myself that pirates didn't fall in love, and it first I believed myself but then I realised that there was no other explanation for it, it was love. I loved her. I was a pirate in love with a whore. I knew that she wouldn't love me back, in her line of work I knew she couldn't afford to; it would cause her heart to break too many times. But that never stopped me from hoping that she would eventually realise that this was the way I felt about her.

Once I almost asked her to come with me, I went down to the bar she worked in to ask her the night before we were supposed to leave. That was the night I saw her with another man, probably a client. It was the night I realised that I was nothing to her, and yet I still can not forget her, I need her…

**A/N Thank you all those that read this story, please tell me if you want me to continue or leave it there, either way suits me just fine. **

**Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review!!!**


	3. the ultimate end

**Temptation**

**A/N here's the final chapter folks, it took me a while to come up with a good enough ending befitting to the story but i think I've found it, so please read and review.**

**P.S For the sake of this chapter I have decided to include the name of the woman of "questionably virtue" (as my dad would put it) which shall be "Victoria". That's all, carry on.**

**Chapter Three The Ultimate End**

Jack stepped off of the wooden gang plank and onto the sturdy wood of the peer. The beautiful setting Caribbean sun was reflected on the water. He let his eye lids droop as he inhaled the one of a kind smell of Tortuga, committing the smell to memory. His recent voyage had ended early and victorious and he had every intention of visiting his sweet Victoria as a surprise visit, for she was not expecting him for another fortnight. On his recent voyage he had decided that he should tell Victoria how he felt after nearly a year of avoiding the issue, the worst she could do, he concluded, was to laugh and tell everyone but with his reputation no one would believe her.

His feet found themselves treading the usual ground to the tavern in which she resided. In his haste to get to her, he ignored the men that lied in the street, unconscious, due to drinking too much. His heart pounded and his stomach fluttered as he pushed his way through the numerous people that were already well on there way to drinking themselves comatose. Beads of perspiration broke out on his forehead as he leaped up the stairs. He plastered a grin on his face as her reached the door and turned the door handle. As the door opened his stomach flipped in anticipation. He stepped in slightly, calling out to her, her name feeling like honey on his lips.

But the sight that lay before him made him trail off and the once radiant smile to fall from his face. His eyes burned as he watched a strange man in the centre of the room sticking his tongue down the throat of the only woman he had ever loved. His feet were frozen in place from shock and his hand did not move from the place on the door handle. Half his mind screamed that it could not be real, and yet the other half told him that he could hardly be surprised for he knew that she was a whore and she had to support herself some how whilst he was away. The reality of the situation shattered his heart, for it made him realise that she was not the kind of person to change, especially for a lowly pirate such as himself. Even if she would be willing to change her lifestyle for him, there was no certainty that she would believe him, as it is well know that with being a prostitute brings a cynical outlook on life.

Victoria spun around at the sound of his voice, her breathing ragged. Shock registered in her eyes as she saw the look in his chocolate-brown orbs. It was a look of heartbreak and confusion. Her heart tore in two as she watched him finally come to his senses and mutter "sorry I didn't realise you were with a client, maybe I'll come back later…" and walk back out closing the door loudly behind him.

Outside Jack whispered to himself "…or maybe not". He stumbled down the dimly lit corridor blindly, as tears welled up in his eyes, before his legs gave way and he sank to the dusty floor. However, Jack would not allow the tears to escape, as a pirate; Jack could never forgive himself if he cried.

Back inside the room Victoria stared at the door with longing in her eyes. She could hear the sound of his footsteps heading down the corridor, and wanted to head after him, to assure him that he was just another client, tell him that she felt nothing for the man and only loved him. She turned to the man, looking into his eyes she pleaded "Damien, I'm sorry, but I have to leave. I don't care about the money, have it back, you don't have to pay me for tonight."

A strange emotion flickered with his eyes, and it took Victoria a second to recognise the emotion as anger that was flashing in the strangers eyes. Victoria gasped as he grabbed her arm roughly. "I don't think so missy. You brought me here with the intention of pleasuring me and I don't want to be played. So you'll be staying here and giving me what I want and I shall be paying you just like we agreed." He growled.

All thoughts of Damien being frightening fled Victoria's mind. These thoughts were replaced by pure indignation. "You have no control or jurisdictions over me, sir, so kindly remove your hand from my arm so I may leave this room." Victoria ground out, her patience wearing as thin as a piano string.

Damien did not reply but merely tightened his grip on her arm and narrowed his eyes threateningly. At this action, Victoria became alarmed. Her whole body writhed with determination to become free of his grasp, but the more she struggled the tighter his grasp became.

"You stupid whore, this'll teach you to stay still and do as your told" Victoria looked puzzled at his statement until she saw him raise his hand, as if to strike her. Her eyes widened as she realised what he was about to do, she tried in vain to get free, to run away but to no avail. His hand connected with her face with such force it sent her sprawling to the floor, making her scream in pain and shock.

Outside the room, sitting in the corridor, Jack raised his head at the raised voices that were coming from the room which he had just left. However he did not get up, raised voices were not unusual when drunken men were involved; the tended to be very noisy during their "activities" so Jack had no reason to be alarmed. Just as he was lowering his head, he heard a scream come from the same room. Jack jumped to his feet, worry clouding his mind, for the scream was not the usual one of pleasure, but one of pain, real pain.

He raced down the corridor and to the door which he entered last time so full of hope. Jack kicked open the door, anger contorting his features at the sight. Victoria was sprawled on the floor a huge, red, swollen imprint on her face, Damien stood before her with his hand still raised. Damien turned round sharply though when he heard Jack enter the room.

"You scum! What do you think you're doing barging in here for the second time, none of this concerns you!" Damien burst out hoping to get rid of the intruding man once again.

"I could ask you the same thing, but for why you hit a woman." Jack bit back angrily.

Damien drew his pistol and aimed it at Jack. "I don't think you're really in the position to be interfering here."

As Victoria watched the scene before her from the floor, horror washed over her. Quietly as she could, she stood up, waiting with extreme anticipation to see what would happen next.

Jack went to grab his pistol as well, but as he felt for it on his belt he found that it was not there. He could only find his sword. _Damn _he thought to himself _well here goes nothing_. Jack then proceeded to draw he sword and taking a stance, ready for a fight.

"Buddy, do I look like the kind of guy that would participate in a fair fight?" Damien said in retaliation to Jack's actions. Victoria gasped as she found the meaning behind his words, and she slowly moved towards Damien to try and get his gun from him. However Jack merely moved forwards his sword still pointed at Damien in a threatening manner.

"But do I look like a pirate that is easily intimidated by a mere gun?" Jack countered "To answer my own question that would be a no, so I suggest you run along back to your mother, savvy?"

Damien, infuriated by the comment screamed "Don't you talk about my mother!" and then proceeded to cock his gun, the sound echoing through the silent room, the only other sounds being the heavy breathing of all three people in the room.

What happened next seemed to happen in slow motion to Jack. Victoria screamed furiously and leapt at Damien in an attempt to wrench the gun from his grasp. As Jack ran forwards to stop the struggle for the gun, a shot rang out followed by a sharp intake of breath from Victoria. Jacks eyes widened in disbelief as he watched his love fall to the ground, clutching her stomach as life blood poured from a hole the exact size of a bullet.

Damien dropped the gun in shock, and a clattering sound was all that was heard in the room as it hit the wooden floor, not a meter away from Victoria. He then ran as fast as he could out of the room, only to be followed by Jack who stepped out into the corridor and as Jonathan ran away from his crime, Jack threw a dagger which lodged itself in his back and killed Damien almost instantly.

_Victoria!_ Jacks mind screamed as he ran back into the room to get to her. He dropped to his knees by her side, whispering soothing word in her ear.

"It's going to be okay, you can make it" Jack told her reassuringly, although it was more for his own reassurance than hers.

Victoria looked up to him, tears swimming in her drooping eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that could be heard was a faint gurgling at the back of her throat. Confused as to why she couldn't speak, Victoria tried coughing to clear her throat. Jack watched in horror as scarlet droplets of blood were coughed up.

"Please, you can't leave me now. I need you, please don't leave. I love you Victoria, I came here to tell you that today." Jack pleaded

A weak smile escaped from her mouth, as she comprehended his words. "I love you too, I've always loved you. Never forget me, promise me." She whispered, her body not containing the strength for her to raise he voice any louder.

A lone tear cascaded down Jack's face, a symbol of the grief that was encased deep within him. He scooped her body onto his lap, hugging her close, displaying all his love her in this simple action. "I promise. I promise I won't forget you." He murmured into her ear.

A small breath escaped Victoria's lips, and her body went limp in Jack's arms. More tears tumbled down his face, and he did not bother to wipe them away. He did not care for his pirate image; the only thing he cared for was lying there in his arms dead to the world, and was not coming back. As a way to remember her by, he removed the black pearl ring that she never took off, and slipped it onto his own finger.

Angrily he stood up and placed Victoria's body on the bed, then proceeded to storm out of the room, across the corridor and down the stairs into the tavern. He pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring the shouts of his companions calling him to have a drink with them.

That night, aboard his ship, Jack swore to himself never to love again, less someone get hurt like Victoria had. Too love again would betray her memory and desecrate her existence. He had wanted to rename his ship "Victoria" but as it would raise too many questions he settled for calling it "The Black Pearl" after her ring, so that it would still be in memory of her and her spirit would understand the significance of it.

True to his word, Jack Sparrow never loved again. Of course that never stopped him from sleeping with other women; he just made sure to stay emotionally detached from them. Her ring never left his finger, and when he died it was said that he whispered her name just seconds before he died and he was even buried with the ring.


End file.
